Who Are You Guys
by YoMyNameIsKy
Summary: Alex and Theo were just experiments from a lab, they decide do do something more for their life in Reefside, California. Now these super powered teens are helping the city, confusing the Rangers. Who are these kids? What are they doing here? How did they doing these amazing feats? Find out in "Who are you guys"! Rated T for paranoia


**I do not own: Power Rangers Dino Thunder**

 **Just My OC's: Theodore (Theo) and Alexandrea (Alex) Faye**

 **Some AU**

 **Starts in episode 6 "Diva in Distress"**

 **Some Sci-fi elements envoled**

 **...**

 **Theo's POV**

 **...**

I gazed at the many computer screens I had setup in the basement aka headquarters, each one hacked into rotating cameras of the town of, when I saw what I needed; I glanced over at my twin sister who was busy making who knows what.

"Alex" I rolled my eyes as she couldn't hear me

"Alex!" I said a little louder

Well this next part is either going to get her attention or get me hit...probably both, "Alexandrea Rose!"

Next thing I knew I was being punched in the arm by her, "What did I say about calling me by my full name to get my attention!"

When she finally stopped hitting me, She straightened up her black leather jacket, "Okay, now, what do you want?"

Just then I heard a beep and I turned back to my main computer "There's going to be a monster at some pop star fan signing downtown the mall, the thing predicts irregular stuff that pops up thing that you made went off" I turned toward Alex once more "Ready?"

She gave me her signature sideways grin "Ready," She then frowned "There might be paparazzi, we should be carful"

"Always" I replied

We both smiled as we got into our special suits.

...

Our suits are black jackets with dark blue sleeves with a leather like material that can withstand anything, bullets, scorching heat, freezing cold, even mustard stains.

It also has a dark blue hood and black tight-ish pants, and special "sunglasses" that turns into helmets, that has GPS and "Raven" our AI.

All of which Alex created.

...

 _Let me tell you a little about us_

 _We're are the only technologically and biologically enhanced humans in existence._

 _See, we were orphans who were kidnapped and forced to live in a laboratory, implanted with bionics and a superhuman serum at age twelve We were trained to be weapons for some bad people._

 _We had no names, we were given a codename: Elixir 1 and 2._

 _But, four_ _years later,_ _two scientist, a young couple, Jacob and Ann Marie Glacier, helped us escape from the facility in New Jersey to settling in their old house they had bought in Reefside which is somewhere in California_ _._

 _We were no longer regular kids, but now super-powered teens._

 _Alex got the abilities of: Super-speed, Electrokinesis, Telekinesis, Super-Senses, Laser Bo Staff Creation, and Illusion Manipulation._

 _I got the abilities of: Super-strength, Teleportation, Pyrokenisis, Force Field Creation, Laser Vision, and_ _Invisibility._

 _We are also both expert hackers, martial artists, and sword/gunmen._

 _Not to mention Alex is a brilliant inventor and just a genius in general._

 _Our guardians took up new names: Jace and Anna Faye, and they took as in acting like our Parents and both got a job at Anton Mercer Industries._

 _Giving us names and a purpose._

 _We, at first, only wanted to be regular kids and have a normal life._

 _But, we saw, first hand, the devastation of the monsters that appear and how the these Power Rangers help the city. So, we decided to help fight the bad guys, while keeping our identities a secret._

 _It's been two days of preparation, but now we are finally ready._

...

As we arrived at the garage we could see near the entrance the girl in a blue blouse, started walking to her limo "Ready Theo?" I heard from my left, I looked at my sister as I put my sunglasses on, pressed the side turning it into a helmet, and as the monster showed up and the girl started screaming, I said through the voice changer "Let's go"

Alex did the same to her sunglasses, then nodded.

We just passed the limo just as the girl who I assumed was the pop star said "Don't you know who I am" the Monster replied "Of course,Im a big fan", it looked like the mix between a donkey and a pomegranate with a weird bird looking face.

"Whoa" Alex said through her suit's voice changer, "Freaky" then turned to me and nodded once more taking off, leaving me to sigh and jog to catch up.

...

 **Alex's POV**

...

I ran up with my blue laser bo staff to help fight the dinosaur looking creatures, when I hear another scream I ran in between Donkey Dude and the older teen.

"Huh," She exclaimed "Who are you?"

"Run now, questions later" I replied

She nodded and ran around the white limo.

I fought off a couple more of the creatures as Theo teleported beside me "Glad you could make it" I said

"I started running then I remembered I could teleport" He embarrassingly said, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"Smooth bro"

"Shut up"

I heard another scream from the girl, we turned to look as Donkey Dude hit the pop star with a laser that was blue then turned red. And to our surprise she turned into an old lady.

The donkey thing disappeared into a portal.

I turned to look at the girl, "Dang," I said in shock "Brutal"

I then noticed the two teen who were also fighting the Donkey thing, slowly come up to us.

One was a guy with brown hair and a red plaid shirt under a leather jacket, and a punk looking girl in yellow with blonde hair and combat boots, "Who are you guys?" the guy in red.

"We just friends here to help" I said mysteriously

"Ya," Theo added "Just be glad we were here"

And with that I ran off just as my brother teleported out of the building and back to our house.


End file.
